<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demon, The Witch, and The Human by LilyZerpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885223">The Demon, The Witch, and The Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent'>LilyZerpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman haves a demon's baby for immortality</p><p>She gives the Half demon baby to a witch for riches.</p><p>Hyjinks insue</p><p> updated whenever i feel like it</p><p> </p><p>(Based off of a tumblr post i saw on Pinterest)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Demon, The Witch, and The Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the child uses they them pronouns and the demon uses it/its pronouns even when being called dad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She made a deal with a demon. The deal was she'd have its child for immortality. </p><p>She made another deal with a witch for the witch to take her firstborn for riches.</p><p>When she had her child, Sammy took her half demon child over to the witch's house.</p><p>The witch was expecting a human baby. Not a half demon one.</p><p>"Lemme guess. You made a deal with a demon for immortality or something, and then you made a deal with me for money, to get one over on us, didn't you?"</p><p>Sammy nods.</p><p>"Well, you're lucky that I have experience with half human babies. If I wasn't, I'd call of the deal."</p><p>"What happened to the other babies?" </p><p>"The father usually wants them. Sometimes the mom wants them back, and sometimes they grow old enough to leave the nest." </p><p>"Ah. I thought you, like, ate them or something."</p><p>"Why would I eat them? I'm a magical being. Not a cannibal."</p><p>"Okay. Here's my child, and here's my number."</p><p>"Why would I need your number?"</p><p>"Babysitter reasons"</p><p>"Ah. Okay, see you later."</p><p>"bye"</p><p>------</p><p>It's been a year, and she's gotten attached to the little monster.</p><p>Marie watched the child play with their toys and Noelle (Marie's familiar) while she worked on medical magic.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Coming!"</p><p>She opened the door, and a demon let itself in. It was tall, but not intimidatingly tall. It was about 8 feet.</p><p>"Why do you have my child." It said, not as a question, but as a statement.</p><p>"The immortal girl gave them to me for riches."</p><p>The child in question stopped playing with Noelle and listened in.</p><p>"I want my child right now, or face an eternity in hell."</p><p>"I think we could work something out."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>